


Flying home

by Ivaylo



Series: Glimmer [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: F/M, a collection of tiny drafts that sometimes happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 06:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13541874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivaylo/pseuds/Ivaylo
Summary: .





	Flying home

**Author's Note:**

> 6 month old

It has been a long and exhausting mission. Mostly because Jyn’s task consisted out of waiting. A lot of waiting. The hot climate of the planet didn’t help her mood. Sometimes even Bodhi, who had accompanied her, couldn’t keep her entertained. But the worse part had been to not be able to comm Cassian. She missed him so bad.

“Another hour and we should be back at base.”

If it was for Jyn they could not land fast enough. It is late at night and she just wants to get off the ship and under the blanket next to Cassian. When she looks out of the small window next to her seat the hanger is almost empty. Except one person. Wrapped up in a blue parka patiently waiting. Just for her. She can not hide her smile as excitement grows in her.  
“Just go. I know how much you missed him.”  
Jyn still has to grab Bodhi’s shoulder as a sign of her gratitude before she gets off the ship.

Cassian looks so tired. He probably just stayed up to meet her. His face lights up when she steps into his space but his voice sounds like his whole body is begging for sleep.  
“I’ve missed you.”  
And he shoves his arms around her and Jyn can’t help it she has to burrow herself in his parka.  
“I’m glad to be home.”  
It is so good to be held by him again. To smell the unique mixture of earth and oil which has become so familiar to her.  
Jyn lifts her head a worried look on her face. Before she can say anything Cassian’s fingers brush over her cheeks.  
“Don’t worry. I just had to wait for you.”  
Jyn’s heart stops for a second. Sometimes those small gestures of affection are still too much for her but it also makes her feel so warm and happy.

“Let’s just go to bed.” she suggest and arms wrapped around each other they head off to their quarters.

**Author's Note:**

> Title out of Joseph Eichendorf's poem "Moonlit night" http://www.germancorner.com/poetry/eichendorff/mondnacht.html


End file.
